Wolfie and Sally 007
This article contains a list of deaths in the Wolfie and Sally 007 movies. Note: Only official movies will be included to avoid confusion, since there are multiple versions of movies (eg. Thunderball and Never Say Never Again, or two versions of Casino Royale). Note: The Craig movies, since they are a reboot, must be considered separate from the other five 007's. Dr. No * John Strangways - Stabbed by the Three Blind Mice * Mary Trueblood - Shot by the Three Blind Mice * Jones - Killed himself with a cyanide pill * The Three Blind Mice - '''While pursuing Bond they accidentally drive off a cliff * '''Professor Dent - '''Shot by James Bond * Swamp Soldier - Stabbed by James Bond * ''Quarrel - ''Dr No's henchmen incinerate him with the dragon machine * '''Dr Julius No - '''Dropped into a pool of boiling water by Bond From Russia With Love * James Bond Double - Strangled by Grant * '''Krilencu - '''Shot by Kerim Bey causing him to fall off the billboard * Rhoda - Killed off screen by Grant * Benz - Killed off screen by Grant * ''Ali Kerim Bey - ''Killed off screen by Grant * '''Red Grant - '''Strangled to death by bond * '''Tov Kronsteen - '''Stabbed with Morzeny with a poison spikes shoe * '''Morzeny - '''Bond ignites fuel barrels with a flare gun blowing him up * '''Rosa Klebb - '''Shot by Tatiana Romanov Goldfinger * Capungo - Electrocuted by James Bond * ''Jill Masterson - ''Killed off screen by Goldfinger and Oddjob * ''Tilly Masterson - ''Killed when Oddjob threw his steel-rimmed hat at and breaking her neck * '''11 Mafia Executives - '''They were all exposed to toxic gasses that Goldfinger activated * '''Mr Solo - '''Shot by Oddjob * Ling - Shot by Goldfinger * Kisch - Thrown over a railing by Oddjob * '''Oddjob - '''Electrocuted by James Bond * '''Goldfinger - '''Bond made him shoot his own plane's window and then he got sucked out and fell to his death Thunderball * Jacques Bouvar - Strangled by James Bond * '''Blofeld Henchmen #9 - '''Electrocuted by Blofeld * Francois Derval - Shot by Largo * Angelo - Oxygen Tank cut by Largo * ''Count Lippe - ''Forced off the road by Fiona Volpe * '''Quist - '''Thrown into a shark pool by Largo * ''Paula - ''Committed Suicide off screen * '''Fiona Volpe - '''Used as a human shield by Bond and she is shot by her own men * Vargas - Shot by Bond with a harpoon gun * '''Janni - '''Knocked out by Bond then blew up along with the boat * '''Emilio Largo - '''Shot by Domino with a speargun You Only Live Twice * US Astronaut - Oxygen Tank cut by Bird one's henchmen * Henderson - Stabbed by An Assassin * '''Assassin - Shot by Bond * Helga Brandt - '''Dropped into a piranha pool by Blofeld * ''Aki - ''Poisoned by an Assassin * '''Assassin #2 - '''Shot by Bond * '''Assassin #3 - '''Stabbed by Bond * '''Mr Osato - '''Shot by Blofeld * '''Hans - '''Thrown into a piranha pool by Bond * '''The Bird One Shuttle - '''Blown up by James Bond On Her Majesty's Secret Service * Campbell - Shot by Blofeld * Grunther - Stabbed by Tracy * Braun - Shot by James Bond * ''Tereza "Tracy" Bond - ''Shot by Irma Bunt Diamonds are Forever * '''Blofeld Double #1 - '''Thrown into a pool of a boiling substance by Bond * Dr Tynan - Had a poisonous scorpion dropped down his shirt by Mr Wint * Joe - Blown up by Mr Wint and Mr Kidd * Mrs Whistler - Drowned by Mr Wint and Mr Kidd * '''Peter Franks - '''Thrown off a railing by James Bond * Shady Tree - Killed off screen by Mr Wint and Mr Kidd * ''Plenty O'Toole - ''Drowned by Mr Wint and Mr Kidd * '''Blofeld Double #2 - '''Shot in the head by James Bond * '''Bert Saxby - '''Shot by a CIA Agent * '''Mr Kidd - '''Burnt alive by Bond and then later thrown into the ocean * '''Mr Wint - '''Blown up by James Bond Live and Let Die * Agent Dawes - Electrocuted by an Assassin * Agent Hamilton - Stabbed by an Assassin * Agent Baines - Poisoned by Dambala with a snake * Charlie - Shot by Whisper * ''Rosie Carver - ''Shot by Dr Kananga's Statue * Adam - Bond pours gasoline on him and causes him to crash into a boat and blow up * '''Dambala - '''Shot by Bond * '''Baron Samedi - '''Punched by Bond into snake pit, where the snakes eat him and he is killed * '''Whisper - '''Kicked by Bond into a metal container and locks him in Suffocating him * '''Dr Kananga/ Mr Big - '''Bond forced a shark pelletin his mouth, causing him to inflate and explode * '''Tee Hee - '''Thrown off of a train by Bond Man with the Golden Gun, The * Rodney - Shot by Scaramanga * Gibson - Shot by Scaramanga * '''Hai Fat - '''Shot by Scaramanga * ''Andrea Anders - ''Shot by Scaramanga * '''Kra - '''Thrown into a pool of boiling water by Goodnight * '''Francisco Scaramanga - '''Shot by James Bond * '''Nick Nack - '''Locked in a briefcase by Bond and then that briefcase gets thrown in the ocean The Spy Who Loved Me * '''Sergei Barsov - '''Shot by Bond * Kate Chapman - Dropped into a shark pool by Stromberg * Dr Bechmann - Had his Helicopter blown up by Stromberg * Professor Markovitz - Had his Helicopter blown up by Stromberg * Felicia - Shot by Sandor after Bond used her as a human shield * '''Sandor - '''Dropped off a building by James Bond * Aziz Fekkish - Bite by Jaws * Max Kalba - Bite by Jaws * '''Naomi - '''Blown up by Bond * ''Commander Talbot - ''Shot by Stromberg's Henchmen * ''James Hunt - ''Shot by Stromberg's Henchmen * '''Karl Stromberg - '''Shot by James Bond Moonraker * '''Tree Sniper - '''Shot by Bond * ''Corinne Dufour - ''Devoured by Chang's dogs under Drax's Orders * Franco - Had a knife thrown in him by an assassin * '''Assassin - '''Had a one of his own knife thrown in him by Bond * '''Chang - '''Thrown out of a clock tower by Bond * '''Hugo Drax - '''Shot with a poisoned dart by Bond and then got sucked out into space For Your Eyes Only * '''Ernst Stavro Blofeld - '''Dropped down a smokestack by Bond * Timothy Havelock - Shot by Gonzalez * Iona Havelock - Shot by Gonzalez * '''Hector Gonzalez - '''Shot by Melina Havelock with a crossbow * Ferrara - Killed off screen by Locque * ''Countess Lisl von Schlaf - ''Ran over by Locque '' '' * Claus - Shot by Columbo's Men * '''Emile Leopold Locque - '''Kicked off a canyon while still in his car * '''Apostis - '''Stabbed by James Bond * '''Erich Kriegler - '''Pushed off a mountain by James Bond * '''Aristole Kristatos - '''Killed by Columbo when he flung a knife in his back Octopussy * '''Colonel Luis Toro - '''Shot by by his own henchmen * ''Agent 009 - ''Had a knife thrown in his back by Twin #2 * Vijay - Head sliced via buzzsaw by Yo Yo Thug * '''Yo Yo Thug - '''Eaten by Alligators * '''Twin #1 - '''Had a giant cannon dropped on him by Bond * '''General Orlov - '''Shot by his own men * '''Twin #2 - '''Stabbed by Bond * '''Gobinda - '''Forced off a plane by Bond * '''Kamal Khan - '''Died in a plane crash caused by James Bond A View to a Kill * Achille Aubergine - Stabbed by May Day * ''Sir Godfrey Tibbett - ''Strangled by May Day * ''Chuck Lee - ''Strangled by May Day * WG Howe - Shot by Max Zorin * Conley - Knocked off of a ledge by Scarpine * ''Pan Ho - ''Blown up by Max Zorin * ''Jenny Flex - ''Blown up by Max Zorin * ''May Day - ''Sacrificed Herself to save Bond from the bomb * '''Max Zorin - '''Forced off the Golden Gate Bridge by Bond * '''Hans Glaub - '''Blown up by James Bond * '''Scarpine - '''Blown up by James Bond The Living Daylights * The Milkman - Strangled by Necros * ''Saunders - ''Crushed between doors by Necros * Colonel Feyador - Blown up by Kamran Shah * '''Necros - '''Dropped out of a plane by Bond * '''Brad Whitaker - '''Crushed under a totem that was blown down by Bond * Sergeant Stagg - Shot by General Pushkin License to Kill * Alvarez Bodyguard - Strangled by Perez * Alvarez - Killed when Dario cut out his heart * Della - Raped to death off screen by Braun * '''Guard #1 - '''Forced into a compartment full of maggots by Bond * '''Guard #2 - '''Pulled into an electric eel tank by Bond * '''Ed Killifer - '''Forced into a shark pool by Bond * ''Sharkey - ''Killed off screen by Clive and Sanchez * '''Clive - '''Shot with a harpoon by Bond to get revenge on him killing Sharkey * Nick Fallon - Killed by Falling Debris * Loti - Shot by Heller * Kwang - Commits suicide with a cyanide pill * '''Milton Krest - '''Forced into a decompression airlock, by Sanchez causing his head to explode * '''Dario - '''Shoved into a cocaine crusher by Bond * '''Colonel Heller - '''Shot by Braun and Perez * William Truman Lodge - Shot by Sanchez * '''Braun - '''Forced off the road by Bond, then blew up * '''Perez - '''Forced off the road by Bond, then blew up along with Braun * '''Franz Sanchez - '''While covered in Gasoline Bond lights him on fire GoldenEye * Admiral Chuck Farrell - Choked by Xenia Onatopp with her thighs * Captain Jallert - Shot by Xenia Onatopp * Lieutenant Francois Brouse - Shot by Xenia Onatopp * Defense Minister Pushkin - Shot by General Ourumov * '''General Arkady Grigorovich Ourumov - '''Shot by James Bond * '''Xenia Onatopp - '''Bond shoots her pilot causing the helicopter to pull her into a tree, breaking her back * '''Alec Trevelyan - '''Bond drops him off the satellite and he is crushed when it falls on him * '''Boris Grishneko - '''Frozen in liquid nitrogen, caused by Bond destroying the base Tomorrow Never Dies * ''Paris Carver - ''Found to be killed by Dr Kaufman * Dr Kaufman - Shot in the head by Bond * '''Henry Gupta - '''Shot by Elliot Carver * Captain Scott - Shot by James Bond * '''Elliot Carver - '''Destroyed when Bond pushed him in front of a giant drill machine * '''Richard Stamper - '''Blown up by James Bond The World is not Enough * Lachaise - Vinci threw a knife in his neck * Sir Robert King - Blown up by Vinci * '''Giulietta Da Vinci - '''Killed herself by blowing up her hot air balloon * Dr Arkov - Shot by Renard * Davidov - Shot by Bond * Colonel Akakievich - Shot by Renard * '''Bullion - '''Shot by Valentin * ''Valentin Zukovsky - ''Shot by Elektra King * '''Gabor - '''Shot by Bond * '''Elektra King - '''Shot by Bond * '''Renard - '''Impaled by Bond with a nuclear rod Die Another Day * Dr Alvarez - Shot by Jinx * '''Mr Kil - '''Shot by Jix with a laser * '''Zao - '''Bond shoots an ice chandelier which falls on him * '''General Moon - '''Shot by Gustav Graves * Vladmir - Sucked out of a plane * '''Miranda Frost - '''Stabbed by Jinx * '''Gustav Graves/ Colonel Moon - '''Electrocuted by James Bond, then he gets sucked into a jet turbine Casino Royale * Dryden - Shot by Bond * Fisher - Drowned then shot by Bond * '''Mollaka - '''Shot by Bond * '''Alex Dimitrios - '''Stabbed by Bond * Carlos - Blown up by Bond * ''Solange Dimitrios - ''Killed off screen by Quantum Agent * Obanno's Bodyguard - Knocked off of a ledge by Bond * '''Steven Obanno - '''Chocked out by Bond * Kratt - Killed off screen by Mr White * Valenka - Killed off screen by Mr White * '''Le Chiffre - '''Shot in the head by Mr White * Gettler - Shot in the eye with a dart by Bond * ''Vesper Lynd - ''Drowned in a sinking building Quantum of Solace * Kim Park - Shot by Mitchell * '''Mitchell - '''Shot by Bond * Slate - Stabbed by Bond * ''Rene Mathias - ''Shot by Corrupt Cops * Carlos - Shot by Bond * ''Strawberry Fields ''- Drowned by Quantum Agents off screen * Orso - Shot by Camille then pushed off a railing * '''Elvis - '''Shot by James Bond * '''General Medrano - '''Shot by Camille * '''Dominic Greene - '''Mentioned that he was killed in the desert by an unknown assassin Skyfall * Patrice - Dropped off of a building by James Bond * ''Severine''' - Shot by Raoul Silva * Boat Captain - Shot by Silva's Henchmen * '''Raoul Silva - '''Had a knife thrown in his back by Bond * ''M - ''Succumbed to her injuries after Silva's Henchmen torture her SPECTRE * Marco Sciarra - Thrown out of a helicopter by James Bond * Francesco - Shot by James Bond * Guerra - Neck Snapped by Hinx * '''Mr White '- Commited Suicide by Shooting himself * '''Mr Hinx - '''Bond ties a rope around his neck and then he gets pulled out of a train * Max Denbigh - Crushed by Bill Tanner * '''Blofeld's Pilots - '''Killed when Bond Crashes their helicopter Non-official movies Never Say Never Again * Count Lippe - Impaled by James Bond * Jack Petachi - Killed when Blush threw a snake in his car causing him to crash * Nicole - Drowned by Blush * '''Fatima Blush - '''Blown up by Bond * '''Maximiliano Largo - '''Shot by Domino with a harpoon Notes * As of SPECTRE, the deadliest Bond was Pierce Brosnan, who racked up a kill total of 135 victims in 4 movies, or an average of 33.8 per film he was featured. * The movie that contained the most deaths was Sean Connery's You Only Live Twice, in which 196 lives were lost. Category:Film series Category:Movies Category:Action Movies Category:Wolfie and Sally 007 Category:Cartoons